Big Red Car (vehicle)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCar-TitleCard.jpg|Cartoon sketch of the first Big Red Car. BigRedCar-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The first Big Red Car from 1995. BigRedCar-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. BigRedCar(Song).jpg|The front design of the first Big Red Car. TheWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The first Big Red Car in the outside scene. BigRedCarPromoPicture.jpg|Promo picture from the Big Red Car production in 1995. BigRedCar(Live)2.png|The Big Red Car at the Wiggles' concert TheWigglesandDorothyin1995.jpg|Big Red Car at awards night. BigRedCarT-Shirt.jpg|A "Big Red Car" T-Shirt TheBigRedCarinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The first Big Red Car's last scene on the video Wake Up Jeff from 1996. TheWigglesMovie461.jpg|The second Big Red Car from 1997. TheWigglesMovieT-Shirt.jpg|The Big Red Car on a T-shirt for The Wiggles Movie TheBigRedCarPencilTopper.jpg|The Big Red Car pencil topper from "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture2.jpg TheBigRedCarinTheWigglesMoviePromoPicture.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" promo picture TheWigglesintheBigRedCarinTVSeries1.jpg|The Big Red Car in "TV Series 1" TheBigRedCarinWigglemania.jpg|The third Big Red Car from 1998. TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 1998 (Notice Anthony is driving and Murray's in the front seat) YummyYummy1998Opening4.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yummy Yummy (1998 video)" TheWigglesMovie-Prologue.png|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Movie" prologue TheBigRedCaronHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" TheBigRedCarinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|The inside of the second car. TheWigglyGroupinTootToot!PromoPicture.jpg|A "Toot Toot!" promo picture of The Wiggle Friends in the Big Red Car. TootToot!210.jpg|Captain Feathersword driving the Big Red Car TootToot!216.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" TootToot!819.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" epilogue TootToot!821.jpg|The Big Red Car flying TootToot!(1999)47.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Toot Toot!" 1999 TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(1999)5.jpg|The Big Red Car in 1999 TheBigRedCarinADayWithTheWiggles.png|The Big Red Car in "A Day with The Wiggles" IntheWiggles'World21.jpg|The Big Red Car in CGI for intro of TV Series BigRedCarTransition.jpg|Big Red Car transition Food37.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Food" File:BigRedCar(1999)2.png|The Big Red Car in "TV Series 2" PuppetWagsandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Puppet style of Big Red Car. BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" CaptainFeatherswordintheBigRedCar.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the Big Red Car PurpleSmoke.jpg|Purple Smoke from the Big Red Car BigRedCarinTheWigglyBigShowEndCredits.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show" end credits Nutrition50.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheWigglesWearingRedNosesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles wearing red noses on "Red Nose Day" while in the Big Red Car TheBody17.jpg|Greg starting the Big Red Car. TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-1999Live.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggly Big Show Tour" TheBigRedCaronCarolsintheDomain.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Carols in the Domain" BigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The fourth Big Red Car in 2000 TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes. TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself. TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking. TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar2000.jpeg|Big Red Car Cartoon AnthonyasaCGIElf.jpg|Toy Big Red Car from the jimmy the elf CGI Video ZoologicalGardens2.jpg|The Cartoon Big Red Car in "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" TheBigRedCarinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Yule Be Wiggling" TheBigRedCaronNeighbors.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Neighbors" TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The fifth Big Red Car in 2002 'MakingOf'interviewwithTheWiggles&SteveIrwin30.png|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCaronBigBrother.jpg|The Big Red Car on "Big Brother" BigRedCarinWiggleBay.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Bay" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar(Taiwanese)11.png|The Taiwanese Wiggles in the Big Red Car WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!637.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" Hats14.png|Anthony driving the Big Red Car Where'sJeff?5.png|Jeff on the Big Red Car ride Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!(TVSeries)Opening1.png|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series TheBigRedCaronTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|The Big Red Car on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" ColdSpaghettiWestern901.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Cold Spaghetti Western" TheBigRedCarHasARattlingExperience.jpg|The Big Red Car in electronic storybook: "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" TheBigRedCarinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Live Hot Potatoes!" File:TheBigRedCarin2005.jpg|The Big Red Car in 2005 concert WigglyParty(2005)10.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series TheBigRedCarinWigglyAnimation.jpg|The Big Red Car in Wiggly Animation BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Little Rock" concert TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert TheBigRedCarinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|The sixth Big Red Car from 2005 HereComesTheBigRedCarPhotoGallery33.png|The Big Red Car in backdrop The Wiggles Big Red Car (2006).png|The Wiggles In The Big Red Car (2006) The Wiggles Big Red Car with Logo (2006).png|The Wiggles In The Big Red Car with The Wiggles Logoplate (2006) WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png|The Big Red Car in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" BigRedCarinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheLatinAmericanWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Latin American Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheMandarinWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Mandarin Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinTheLatinAmericanWigglesTVSeries.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Latin American Wiggles" TV Series Lights,Camera,Action!(TaiwaneseDVD)10.png|The Big Red Car in "Lights, Camera, Action!" Taiwanese video BigRedCarinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Racing to the Rainbow" TheRainbowPalace7.jpg|The Big Red Car in Electronic Storybook: "The Rainbow Palace" TheBigRedCarinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" SamDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car. TheBigRedCarinWiggledancing!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggledancing!" TheBigRedCarinGettingStrong!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong!" File:TheBigRedCaronNationalCareerDevelopmentWeek.jpg|The Big Red Car on National Career Development Week TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Pop Go The Wiggles! Show" TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow(2008).jpg|The Big Red Car from "Pop Go The Wiggles Show (2008)" File:TheBigRedCarinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|The Big Red Car in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" SamandHenryintheBigRedCar.jpg|Sam and Henry in the Big Red Car DorothyandtheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy and the Volkswagen Big Red Car BigRedCarinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Time" website BigBigShowPrologue10.jpeg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" prologue TheBigRedCarinBigBigShow!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show" TheBigRedCarinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" TheBigRedCarToy.jpg|The Big Red Car toy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". TheBigRedCarinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Big Show in the Round" TheBigRedCarinWigglyCircus.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Wiggly Circus" concert BigRedCarinLet'sEat!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Let's Eat!" TheBigRedCaratDreamworld.jpg|The Big Red Car at Dreamworld TheBigRedCarinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Greatest Hits in the Round" TheWiggles'AustraliaDayConcertSpecial10.png|The Big Red Car in Australia Day TV special TootTootCity.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ukulele Baby!" (Notice Wags is in Jeff's seat) ToyBox3.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding a Big Red Car toy LookBothWays-2011Prologue.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Both Ways" TheVolkswagenBigRedCarinPerth.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car in Perth TheBigRedCarinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Big Birthday Show" TheWigglesintheBigRedCar-2012.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car in 2012. TheBigRedCarinSurferJeff.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Surfer Jeff" LookBeforeYouGo-Volkswagen.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in "Look Before You Go" music video File:TheWigglesintheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheBigRedCarinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Getting Strong" concert TheBigRedCarinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|The Big Red Car in Hot Potato Studios TheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar2.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar3.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car TheVolkswagenBigRedCar4.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar5.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar6.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:TheWigglesandTheVolkswagenBigRedCar.jpg|The Wiggles and the Volkswagen Big Red Car File:VolkswagenBigRedCarAuction.jpg|Volkswagen Big Red Car in auction commercial File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBack.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sBackDoor.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's back door File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sHeadlight.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's headlight File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCar'sSteeringWheel.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car's steering wheel File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCarontheRoad.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car on the road TheBigRedCarinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" File:TheVolkswagenBigRedCaratAllphonesArena.jpg|The Volkswagen Big Red Car at Allphones Arena BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car in "Taking Off!" TheBigRedCarinTVSeries7.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series Ready,Steady,Wiggle!ConcertSet.png|The Big Red Car on "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" concert set TheWigglesandtheBigRedCarBalloonForm.jpg|The Wiggles and the Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinBalloonForm.jpg|The Big Red Car in balloon form TheBigRedCarinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" TheBigRedCaronPlayWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car on PlayWorld TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|Cartoon of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|Another cartoon TheBigRedCaratHydePark,Sydney.jpg|The Big Red Car at Hyde Park, Sydney TheBigRedCarinApplesandBananasTour.jpg|The Big Red Car in "Apples and Bananas Tour" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2014ConcertSongTitle.jpg|The Big Red Car in Australia Day Concert TheBigRedCarinWigglehouse.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle House" TheBigRedCarinRockandRollPreschool.png|The Big Red Car in "Rock & Roll Preschool" ComeonDowntoWiggleTown(Live)9.png|The Big Red Car in "The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma" Beeples,Beeples13.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Town!" WiggleAroundAustralia20.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Around Australia" DancingisSoMuchFun5.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" TV Series Maintanence cart 1.png|The Big Red Car in "Wiggle Pop! Big Show" BIG4WigglySong!46.png|The Big Red Car in Big4 Wiggly Song! Category:Galleries Category:Vehicle Galleries Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2020